Take My Hand
by Dozey212
Summary: Alice and Jasper's first meeting in the diner on that rainy day. Alice POV. One-shot. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't own.

**Note:** This is a one-shot. I _may_ change into a story, from now to when they meet the Cullen's, but I doubt it. I can hardly update my other stories – they haven't been updated in months. Only _a lot_ of reviews will change my mind on this. Oh and I don't have my copy of Eclipse, so this might not actually fit in with the story. Let me know so I can fix any glitches.

**Read and Review!**

_**~*~**_

I scrunched my eyes closed. I'd already had three deer today, but that didn't make the humans any less appealing. Besides, if they could do it, I could, too. They were, after all, my future family. The Cullen's. I wanted to fit in. And besides, as much as I _wanted_ to drink on of those humans, I couldn't. That would undoubtedly cause a commotion and I'd have to leave, which was something I didn't want to do – I was waiting for someone important. I was waiting for _him_.

"Miss?" someone asked. I took a deep breath of clean air before turning to face the near irresistible human. "Are you okay? Anything I could get you?" he asked, rubbing his hands together. He was bold, for a human, and brave, since most were too uneasy to approach me.

I shook my head. "Thankyou, but no. I'm fine."

He looked disappointed. "Well, if you do need anything – anything at all – I'm your man. You just need to ask." I didn't miss the double meaning in his words. I smiled and turned away. He left.

I drummed my fingers on the table and started counting the biscuits in the jar behind the counter. How long until he was going to be here? It was midday and he still hadn't showed. But I _knew_ he was coming.

I wondered what his name was. It must be something nice, or something gorgeous. Gorgeous people had gorgeous names, didn't they? I sighed impatiently as it started raining outside. I beamed. In my vision he'd walked in and it had been raining. He _must_ be coming soon.

The door opened and I looked at the door in the reflection of the glass opposite me behind the counter. It was _him_. My breath caught. He looked as handsome as he had in my vision. Still looking at him through the glasses reflection, I saw him stiffen, undoubtedly becoming aware of me.

I jumped down from the stool, excitement and hope bubbling up in me as I made my way towards him, my eyes never leaving his scarred face. I beamed at him, over the moon that he was here _finally_. He saw me coming, beaming at him, and looked startled and suspicious. A lost haunted look hung in his eyes and my heart reached out for him.

As I approached, I took a good look at him. I knew from my vision that he was good looking, but I never guessed exactly how handsome he was. He was tall, lean, muscled with a vampire's fair skin, which was covered in scars, with naturally blonde sun streaked hair and dark eyes. No one else in the diner could match him. I wondered if _anyone_ could even near him.

I jumped to a stop in front of him, still smiling. He looked stunned and wary. I made my smile reassuring. "You've kept me waiting a long time," I told him honestly. _Too long,_ I added mentally. I wondered how long I had truly been waiting for this man. I could nothing of my past and I only knew this man was my future. Him and the vegetarian vampires.

If I hadn't been an all-seeing vampire I would have missed the quick flash of surprise, shock, and confusion that flashed across his face. It was quickly hid behind a soft smile. I looked at that smile, and thought it had been a while since it had last been used. _I_ thought it was nice and that he should smile more.

He ducked his head, showing me perfect blonde hair, streaked all different colours. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said in a thick southern accent.

I beamed, feelings too happy to be recognisable, and held out my hand for him. It was an offer, one I didn't fully understand myself. He looked at me, shocked. I think we both knew there was more on offer then just my hand – joining our lives together was.

_Take my hand,_ I willed.

I knew we were together in every vision and possible future I had. But he couldn't know anything like that. His eyes searched my face, I suppose, for signs of danger or threat. It seemed that he didn't find any because he hesitantly took my hand. I felt the scars all over his hand, and frowned down at it. He stiffened.

"My name's Alice," I told him, looking away from his hand, and back to his equally scarred handsome face, and tried to reassure him with a smile. His eyes were still wary, though.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he replied and he smiled, even if it did seem a little forced. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. How are you?"

Jasper. _Jasper Whitlock._ "I like your name, Jasper."

"Thankyou." He seemed to hesitate, looking at around the diner, then glancing at me. "Would . . . would it be okay if we went outside?" he swallowed, and I watched his Adam's Apple bob. "It . . . the _smell_."

I glanced at his eyes. They were dark, almost black. He was hungry, and I could tell by the red behind them he wasn't a vegetarian. I nodded, understanding the near irresistible smell of humans, and he turned to walk outside, pulling me along by our linked hands. I was perfectly happy holding hands, but I sensed he was awkward with it. As we walked around tables to get to the door, I could feel eyes boring into my back. Glancing behind me, I saw the man who had approached me before staring at me. He quickly looked away when our eyes met.

The door bang closed and Jasper and I huddled under the awning just outside the diner. It was still pouring rain. It would be for days. I smiled and bounced on my heels. Jasper glanced at me. "It's going to be raining for four days, sprinkling a day after that, then cloudy, and finally sunny. We can be outside in the day for awhile."

"How do you know that?" he asked, frowning.

"Visions," I answered simply, shrugging.

"Visions?" he repeated numbly.

"Yes. I see the future. I knew you'd be coming here." I smiled at him. "I waited for you _forever_, you know. I had to keep checking to make sure you weren't going to be late, or that you weren't going to change your mind." I frowned. "That would've been bad. I'd have to go find you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said again in his thick accent, and I laughed. He looked down at me from the corner of his eye.

"Where are we going?" I asked, bouncing on my heels. I was excited that we had finally met, and he'd taken my hand, and we were going to go somewhere together. I knew we were going to the Cullen's, but that was in the future, not just now. I wondered if Jasper stayed anywhere like the Cullen's did or if he was nomadic.

"I thought you saw the future," he pointed out before pulling us out from under the awning and jogging down the street to the next. The rain didn't bother us at all, but we had to keep up a façade for the humans, acting as they would.

I laughed. "I know we're going to the Cullen's in the future, but that's the future, not now."

He nodded. "I see." I wondered if he really did. "Are you staying anywhere?" he asked me.

We paused under the awning of a tailers shop. "No. I've been sleeping in the forest, or abandoned buildings. You?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know anything –and everything– about this man. Jasper. My future.

He shook his head. "I just arrived here from down south today."

"Does the forest bother you?" I didn't think it would – we were vampires and the forest was just as good as any bed to us – but I didn't want to be impolite. Especially towards Jasper.

"No," he said, smiling slightly, "and I guess we'll stay there tonight?"

He'd said, _We'll stay there tonight._ We. Together. Jasper and Alice. Him and me. _We._ I beamed, and I'm sure my smile covered my whole face. If any human had been walking past, they would have seen the display of my sharp teeth as a threat, even if only on a subconscious level. Jasper just smiled back at me, a little truer then the last couple of times. I wondered how long it would be before he _really_ smiled.

We ran at a human pace until we reached the woods, on the edge of the town. "Anywhere you'd like to go specially?" he asked, looking around.

"Follow me," I told him. I shot of through the forest as fast as lightning, dodging trees and leaping over small streams easily and without a second thought. I laughed as I ran, just at the feel of it, and I'm sure any humans would've thought it was a ghosts chuckle echoing through the woods if they were about. Jasper followed behind me. I led us –_us_; I marvelled at the word– up a mountain, to where I knew a cave was. I'd stayed here last night, even though I didn't need to sleep. And besides, being dry helped me blend in with the humans.

I stopped outside the cave. I shrugged. "Nothing too fancy, but you can deal if I did," I told him. His face broke into that first true smile I'd been waiting for.

"I can deal," he agreed and ducked inside to explore the cave. I sat down just inside the opening so I was out of the rain but able to look over the valley, even though it was covered in mist. "Alice?" Jasper emerged next to me. He sat down against to wall next to me.

"Mmm?" I turned my head towards him. He was still as gorgeous as he had been in the diner, all pale skin, muscle and gold blonde hair. I wondered yet again if there was anyone to even hold a candle to him. Somehow, I found it hard to believe.

He ran a hand through that gold hair. "Why are your eyes that colour?" he asked, looking at me intently.

It took me a minute to work out what he was talking about. "Oh," I said once I'd realised. "Because I'm trying to be vegetarian." My eyes weren't the golden butterscotch of the Cullen's but they weren't the blood red or dark black of a vampire who hunted humans. They were somewhere in the middle, sort of a brown red colour.

"Vegetarian?" he repeated, arching a gold eyebrow. The idea seemed completely foreign to him. It had to me, too, when I had first seen the Cullen's. I may not be an old vampire, but the idea of ignoring the humans appeal seemed impossible.

I grinned. "A good vampire. One who only eat animals. No humans." I wondered if the Cullen's ever treated themselves to humans every now and then. But that might make resisting harder afterwards. I frowned. I guess I'd find out when we got there. The thought made me smile again. There goes that 'we' again.

He looked incredulous. I laughed out loud at the expression. "Your kidding, right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," I told him. "I haven't had a human in awhile." I turned my thoughts away from remembering the amazing taste of humans. The hunt, the kill, the warm blood, the _taste_ . . . I shook myself mentally again.

"How is that possible? How could you not drink from humans? What on earth gave you the idea to be _vegetarian_?" he spluttered, then took a deep breath and became calm again. He looked at me seriously, and I could see something deep behind his eyes that I couldn't be sure of. Hope, was it, maybe?

"I see the future. I saw the Cullen's – they're a vegetarian _family_. There are five of them. They only drink animals. They have golden butterscotch eyes, not red. I saw us with them," I added. _Us._ "Living with them."

He looked dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know it was possible," he muttered, too low and too fast for any human to hear.

"Neither did I," I agreed quietly. His eyes snapped up to mine. We stared at each other wordlessly. I decided to brighten the mood. "But I'm trying anyway." I scrunched my nose and frowned. "Even if it's hard."

Doubt was still written in his perfect features. I jumped to my feet in a movement too fast for anything other then a vampire to see. "Wanna try it out?" I asked eagerly.

"I –" he started to say, but he was cut off by my gasping. The world blurred around the edges and then disappeared completely, the future taking its place.

In my vision it was Jasper and I. We were hunting, and I could tell from his red eyes that this was the first time he'd hunted animals. We ran alongside each other in the rain towards two mountain lions. I held back, letting him catch one. He pounced, catching the lion easily, and quickly biting its neck. He drained it, and then pushed it away from himself and stood to his full height.

"Good?" I asked in my vision.

He turned to me, whipping his mouth on his sleeve. "Disgusting." He grimaced. I laughed and he smiled, looking around to see where the other lion had gone. It was long gone, but we could still catch it if we really wanted to.

"It's not that bad," I told him as I ran over and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly and quickly. I pulled away quickly, and then started jumping around. "You did it! You did it!" The Jasper in my vision looked shocked and wary but amused. Something else was there, too, that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Alice? Alice? Are you alright?" Jasper's concerned voice brought me back to the present. He was leaning towards me, worried, and I focused my eyes on his beautiful onyx ones. His breath washed over my face, and I sighed, inhaling. _Yum,_ I thought.

"Guess who's having mountain lion for dinner?"

He looked staggered. "Umm … you?" He didn't sound sure of himself in the least. I shook my head. He'd come to know that we were having mountain lion for dinner if I said we were. I _was_ a seer, after all.

"You!" I sang happily.

"I am?" he sounded surprised. "But I drink humans –"

"Not tonight, Jasper," I said and sprang lightly to my feet. He stood, too. He towered over me. I craned my neck and grinned happily at him. "Don't worry, I know where they are."

"You were seeing the future back then?" he sounded surprised.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay then," he said, easily accepting that I was seeing more then the present a couple of seconds ago. I couldn't help but be relieved that he wasn't really freaked out.

I caught his wrist and stopped him from stepping out into the rain as a thought occurred to me. Maybe he wasn't freaked because he could do something, too. "Hey, Jasper," I said, tilting my head thoughtfully. "Do you have any talents?"

Something flashed through his eyes. He looked at me calculatingly. "I can feel and influence emotions," he finally said. It took me a moment to fully understand what he'd said.

"What am I feeling?" I quizzed him.

He threw his head back laughed. It was the first time I'd ever heard him laugh. It was nice and me feel like laughing, too. When his laughter had finally stopped, he said, still chuckling slightly, "Hope. Acceptance. Happiness." He smiled down at me, and it reached his eyes. I went warm all over, despite my being a vampire. "You're the happiest, most cheerful person I've ever met." I beamed at the compliment. "And you're looking forward to something."

"Who wouldn't be looking forward to a future I know I'll have?" I said.

"And what's in your future, Alice?" he whispered. Suddenly I was very aware we were barely a metre apart.

I wondered how I should answer that question. We had only just met, after all. I remembered how he could feel my emotions and tried to push my uneasiness away. I didn't want to scare him off, telling him we were going to be together for the rest of time probably. But I didn't want to lie to him, either. I was torn.

Calmness washed over me. I looked at him, surprised, but even that passed quickly. "You were all tumbled," he explained. "Don't worry if you don't want to tell me so soon –" he looked down "- or if you never really want to tell me. It is your life, your future, after all."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I know I'm happy in my future, which is good. And your happy in yours too," I added thoughtfully. There – not a lie, but I wouldn't scare him off, either.

"Am I with these Cullen's with you?" he asked, face unreadable. I thought I heard a weird edge in his tone, but I couldn't be sure.

Oh. I'd forgotten I'd told him that we'd be with the Cullen's together. I forced my smile not to fade. "Yeah," I said in what wasn't a forced happy tone. "That's right."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. I watched him warily, wondering if he'd go. Then I mentally chastened myself – I'd be the first to know if he was going to. So I quickly scanned the future, and still saw us hunting. No one leaving. Suddenly I didn't have to strain to keep the smile on my face.

"C'mon, if we don't get going you'll miss your first taste of mountain lion – of the vegetarian way."

His smile was sort of lopsided. It looked gorgeous on him. "Okay." He sighed. "Don't even ask me why I'm doing this. I myself have no idea." A thoughtful look crossed his face as soon as he said that, and the way he looked at me afterwards made something inside me squeeze.

I took his hand again, unable to resist, and lead him outside. He only looked mildly surprised. I didn't know how to answer him without saying something that would shock him too much, so I said nothing. "Well I wont ask," I reassured him instead. He gave my hand a squeeze.

I let go of his hand, aware of the fact that my nearly dry clothes were being drenched again, once we were far enough into the forest. "Try to keep up," I told him, then darted off into the forest. He laughed, half a step behind me.

_I'm glad you took my hand,_ I thought. Maybe one day I'd tell him that. My laugh joined his as we ran towards dinner. I knew I'd tell him one day – one day when we were together.

_**~*~**_

**You read it, now you gotta review it! If I get enough reviews I **_**might**_** – emphasise might – add another Jasper POV chapter or continue this. Oh and I know its a corny, horrible, ending. (:**

**Over and Out,  
Dozey212 **


End file.
